The Light Blue Bra
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: "Hermione," Draco sighed, looking at her admonishingly, "Don't you know it's wrong to lie?" What happens when Peeves spills water all over Hermione - and her very translucent white shirt?


**Hello again, my faithful Dramione fans! *bows* Now, the idea for this fanfic was originally intended to be for Lily Evans and James Potter, but tonight I decided that it fit better with Draco and Hermione. But who knows? I might post their version of this or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and seeing as I want to add more things to type, I'm going to add a disclaimer for once!**

**Disclaimer: Alright, I admit it. I own Harry Potter. I'm J. K. Rowling. And, while I'm at it – I'm Lucky the Leprechaun! Back away from my Lucky Charms or feel my wrath, Muggle! And – oh my Merlin – I'm also Bonnie Gruesen! The amazing concept of sarcasm, ammirite? **

**Also – WARNING: Draco [They] may seem OOC. Mostly because, as I said before, this was intended to be James Potter [and Lily Evans]. Might also be due to the fact that I wrote this at four in the morning while my brain was frying. Take your pick.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was grateful for the free day, don't get her wrong. She was glad that Seamus had blown off his eyebrows again – ooh, that made it sound heartless – while blowing up the Transfiguration classroom in the process. McGonagall had groaned and just called off the rest of the classes for the day. She'd immediately gone to the library.<p>

With the sun shining very happily, she had shed her vest and left the white button up shirt on, stuffing the grey fabric into her bag as she walked down the corridor filled with talkative students, a few books levitated in the air as she multitasked.

The decision to keep the vest off as she made the trek from the library to the Common Room proved to be a very bad one.

She stopped to pluck her books from the air to position them in her arms, giving a very mischievous ghost the perfect time to…

"AAAAHHH!" Hermione shrieked as the cold water was dumped onto her, Peeves cackling happily from his perch above her.

"Hey look – you can see Hermione's bra!" somebody said gleefully from the sidelines, making her open her eyes and look down to find that her soft blue bra was indeed showing through the translucent fabric. She sucked in a shaky breath to look up and find a pair of shocked steel-gray eyes staring back at hers.

_Oh Merlin_, she thought, _Draco Malfoy just saw your bra. Oh __**Merlin**__, the whole __**school**__ just saw your bra!_

"Hermione!" somebody screamed, the sound of rushing footsteps and the rustle of fabric making her look around to see Ginny, holding up her robes to cover her, "PEEVES! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU BA- oh Hermione, look at you, c'mon, we've got to move."

Hermione clutched the robes around her as Ginny took her soggy books, finally noticing that there were laughs and wolf-whistles surrounding her. She ducked her head and blushed as tears stung at her eyes. She was mortified. Absolutely mortified.

Once she was changed and dry, she sat on the couch and half-listened to Ginny rant and rave about how Peeves really should be expelled from Hogwarts. She wasn't really listened though, seeing as she was too busy feeling horrified at the way every girl had laugh, the way every boy had stared at her like a piece of meat.

_Every boy…except Malfoy…._ She slowly thought as she recounted the memory. His eyes were wide and shocked, yes, but his mouth had stayed in a perfect 'O' while those around him started to come out of their own shock.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, hardly sounding like herself, "I think I'll just go to bed early, if it's alright with you."

"And then I'd – huh?" she blinked, finally registering that Hermione had spoken, "But, Hermione, it's only four in the afternoo – oh, oh right, right, go ahead." Hermione nodded her thanks and walked up to her dorm, making sure Lavender and Parvati weren't there before she curled up underneath her bed covers and cried.

The next morning, she took a deep breath and sat up, noticing that Parvati and Lavender had stopped their conversation and were looking at her expectantly. She mumbled a greeting before getting up and putting on her uniform, putting on a brave face with it before heading downstairs for breakfast.

The Great Hall was buzzing with voices before they noticed her presence, but it was a huge roar once they'd recognized her. Her brave face shattered and she walked over to the Gryffindor table, putting her elbows on it and hiding her face with both her hands and her hair.

"Hey, Granger!" somebody called, making her cringe before glancing up to see Theodore Nott striding towards her with a smirk on his face. She lowered her face again and tried to become invisible. "Well, what's it feel like to be the school's new whore?"

"Go away, Nott," she muttered as his hand slapped down on the table next to her.

"You know, I bet you probably planned the whole thing out, just to show everybody what a slut you could be."

"Leave," she said, a little louder.

"I wonder what your old boyfriend Weasley thinks about this."

Oh, that was _it_. Nobody mentioned Ron! Right when she was about to stand up and knee him, somebody else beat her to the punch – quite literally, actually. Splayed out on the floor was Theo, who was groaning and clutching at his face, while Malfoy was shaking out his hand with a discomforted expression as he cursed.

"Bloody hell," he said, pressing his thumb into his palm and wincing, "That hurt." He looked over at Theo, who was still groaning, before turning to Hermione, "Sorry I took out your target before you could, but he went a touch too far."

She stared blankly at him before nodding as McGonagall and Flitwick strode up to the scene of the crime.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy," McGonagall frowned, "What's going on here?"

"M-Malfoy was defending me," Hermione blinked, as if she couldn't believe it. Actually, scratch that, she really didn't believe it.

"_What?_" Flitwick asked, his own surprise showing through before he could cover it up.

"He was calling her a whore, I punched him," Draco shrugged, like it was no big deal that he just punched another bully off of his bully-target for basically all previous years they'd spent at Hogwarts.

"Mister Malfoy," McGonagall sighed sadly at him, "I thought we'd gone over this this morning when I talked to you about punching Mister Klide? Why are you going around punching other students?"

He shrugged, averting his eyes to the floor, but not before he glanced at the shocked Hermione. Not only had he punched Nott for her, but he'd punched somebody else that morning? Who was he and could he stay in place of the real Malfoy?

"Miss Granger," McGonagall turned to her, "Would you please direct Mister Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and wait for me there?"

With a nod, Hermione got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Draco by her side.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. What was she supposed to say? _Hey, thanks for punching down the guy that was calling me a whore, but – uh – why?_

"Because he deserved it," he answered, seeing as she had actually spoken aloud. Hey, back off, her head was spinning.

"Why?" she asked stupidly.

He stopped and looked at her like she was insane, "He…called you a whore. And you want to know why he deserved it?"

"No, I mean, why did you stick up for me?" she frowned at him.

"Oh, that," he snorted and waved a hand as he rolled his eyes, "Because."

"Malfoy!"

He grinned and held up his hands, "Alright, okay, don't hit me or anything, will you? It's just that…you're different."

"Oh, so seeing my bra suddenly makes me different to you? Great, I'll be sure to keep that note tucked away for the future," she made a disgusted sound before moving to walk away, but he held an arm out and stopped her.

"No, wait, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, you just…seemed like you needed the help."

"So I'm weak now?"

"Granger, shut up!" he snapped before sighing and running his hands through his hair, "You don't deserve it. All the taunts and crap. It wasn't your fault that – _that_ happened." A blush appeared on his face, no doubt remembering the image that was imbedded into his brain.

Her mouth was dropped open, staring at him like he'd grown an extra head before she talking again, waving her arms, "Are – you – _serious!_ You've been torturing me since I got here and now you're _defending _me because you think I don't deserve it? What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

He shrugged again, infuriating her even more, "The war's over, Hermione."

She froze, staring him down. He started right back at her. Brown eyes met gray and before they knew it….

Draco was walking again, this time leading her, and soon enough he was talking again as well, "I know I've been a prat to you. It's a defense mechanism."

"A who-si-what?" she blinked over at him, making him sigh again as he grabbed her hand and steered her away from an oncoming wall. She barely noticed the fact that he held onto it without much thought after that.

"You know how I asked Potter to come join 'The Dark Side' in first year and he shot me down? Yeah, felt like an idiot for it, thank you, so if you could wipe that little grin off your face…thank you. Anyway, to make up for my idiocy, I made a decision to pick on him and whoever would be his friends as much as I could. And, unfortunately for you, you became his friend."

"You could've stopped it once we got older," she frowned.

"What? No I couldn't have!" he frowned back before pointing at his face, "Certainly not after you decided to punch me after calling me a 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach'!"

She couldn't help it. She giggled at the memory, making him snort and roll his eyes. "Yeah, gee, thanks."

She stopped the giggles and turned back to him, "Sorry, but you definitely weren't a ray of sunshine, you know. Don't you know that old saying? 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd _punch_ me!"

She laughed again, this time with him, before studying him, "Alright, so what's with the sudden change at heart?"

"Don't you read the paper, Granger?"

"After Rita Skeeter got back on _the_ _Prophet_? No," she frowned at the memory of her being trashed yet again in the stupid news article. And then the stupid news article ending up in the trash.

"Oh, right, you hate her too. Anyway – my father saw a therapist and – "

"Let me guess, he had a breakthrough and has decided to become a hippie?"

"Err – no. He snapped and killed him and got sent to Azkaban. What's a hippie?"

She blinked and tugged her hand out of his, frowning at him, "Your father's in Azkaban?"

"Yes, I just said that," he frowned back, "And I still don't know what a hippie is."

"A hippie is – wait, hold on," she held her head, "You're telling me that you're being nice to me because your father's in prison?"

"No – I'm telling you that I want to know what a hippie is," he smirked before seeing her face and sighing, "No, I'm telling you that I'm being nice to you because my father's in prison _SO_ I won't have to feel his wrath for doing this."

"Doing what?"

He smirked again before leaning down – he was actually quite a few inches taller in her – and kissing her.

On the forehead.

"That. Hey, Hermione, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next time the opportunity arises?" he asked once he pulled back to look at her wide-eyed expression.

"Err – what?" was all she managed. Did he really just - ? No way, he couldn't have just - ! This was Draco freakin' Malfoy for Merlin's sa - !

"I just asked you to go to Hogsmeade with me," he shrugged again and reached for her hand, "Something wrong with that?"

"Err, wait, I – uhh," she blinked and looked at the ceiling for something to say before sighing, "Yeah."

"C'mon Granger – don't you know it's rude to keep people waiting."

"For what?"

"Your answer," he finally frowned, his scrunched up eyebrows showing just how annoyed he was with her not answering right away.

"I gave it to you."

"What? When?"

"A half-minute ago."

"Seriously? What was it?"

"Yes!"

"Really?" Draco blinked at her, the grip on her hand slacking as he looked at her as though he had just seen her hair for the first time.

"Yeah. Although," she said as she got out of his grasp and pushed the Hospital Wing's doors open, "I doubt it'll be any time soon, seeing as how many detentions McGonagall will be sure to give you."

He grinned at her, "Well, I'll just have to amuse myself with this in the time being." He leaned down to kiss her closer to her mouth whenever a throat being cleared stopped him. They looked up and saw Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, both looking at them expectantly. McGonagall looked like she was waiting for them to say something, Pomfrey looked like she was waiting for them to go ahead and kiss.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger," McGonagall frowned, "I thought I said that I would meet you here, not that _you_ would meet _me_ here."

Hermione blushed bright red, while Draco just shrugged again and smirked.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione promised, "It won't happen again."

"Hermione," Draco sighed, looking at her admonishingly, "Don't you know it's wrong to lie?" With a light chuckle and a smile from the two older women, Hermione slapped Draco on the arm lightly.

"Now," McGonagall said, getting down to business, "About your punishment…."

Draco and Hermione both winced. Looks like Hogsmeade would have to wait a while.

* * *

><p><strong>TAAAA-DAAAAAAAAAAAA! *bows* So, yeah, a completely random drabble involving Hermione's bra only one time! And no on-the-lips kissing! *gasp* What kind of Dramione fan <strong>_**am I**_**? Anyway, I have decided (overnight) that I **_**will**_** make James and Lily's version of this, because I want some Padfoot gosh darn it. And I may or may not continue this. Dunno. So, right now, it's complete, but it may change over the future. We'll see.**

**Have fun and stay the freak away from my Lucky Charms!**

**~Birdie**


End file.
